1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable steering apparatus, and more particularly to a tiltable steering apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tiltable steering apparatus for vehicles, a movable member is locked to a fixed member through a frictional member, so that an adequate supporting force according to a locking operation cannot be obtained and the steering wheel is subject to being operable while in an incomplete locking state, and the locking operation must againg be performed after first releasing the initial locking operation.